


Wicked Games

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout Comic-Con weekend Jared was flirting with pretty much everyone.  Which makes Jensen none too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the boys but if I did they would never leave the bedroom

It's like this game between the two of them. Seeing which one breaks first. Jared flirting with everyone he comes across and then watching to make sure Jensen is looking his way. He knows that it all ends up with one of them soar for the next few days. So he continues to flirt with Misha while he looks around to see if Jensen is watching the two of them. Sure enough while in the auto signing booth he is laughing with and touching Misha and he looks to his left and sees Jensen staring at them with his jealous stare.  
He goes back to signing autos when he looks and sees Jensen talking very closely with Mark. They are so close you can't even put a piece of paper between them. He sees Jensen and Mark laughing and Jensen puts a hand on Mark's shoulder and then he sees Jensen look back and gives Jared a smile as say oh game on. He swallows the lump in his throat and goes back to signing. 

They are sitting backstage from Hall H when Jensen pulls Jared aside. 

“I know what you are doing, don't think I am going to take it easy on you later.” Jensen says.

“I would like to see you try, bring it Jen.” Jared goats. 

Jared starts to walk away when Jensen calls out, “And don't think I didn't hear about Amell's Nerd HQ earlier, I know you saw it.” 

Jared sighs and walks over to Misha. He stands there laughing and touching his arm while he keeps a close eye on Jensen. Jensen walks by them and growls then goes to sit on some chairs. 

They get called up to take their seats for the panel and when Rob and Rich call for Jared's name he walks out and takes his beanie off, then before he sits down Rob and Rich goat him into putting the beanie back on, he does and then sits down. Jensen is called and walks with a purpose to his seat next to Jared. Jared puts his hand up like they were going to fist bump like they normally do, but Jensen rips the beanie off Jared's head and slams it down onto the table. He sits down and Jared puts his hand under the table squeezing Jensen's thigh and Jensen gives him an animalistic look which makes him remove his hand.

All through the panel they hardly say anything to each other or look at one another. Even though Jared tried to lighten the mood, Jensen wasn't having it and stayed in a bad mood during the whole panel. That was until the fan had a question asking who has the lowest voice. Misha did a high pitched voice.

“Funny because that is how he sounds like in the mornings.” Jensen says.

Jared does this triple take and sighs, “How do you know?” 

Jensen turns red and continues to laugh. Jared does his best not to blow up right then and there. 

They have a break before Nerd HQ and Jared walks up to Jensen to try to talk to him but Jensen is laughing and talking with Misha. He sees him put a hand on his shoulder and he sees red. He knows what Jensen is doing, he has been doing the same thing all day long. They play this game during every con and during the week. 

He walks away and they get ready for Nerd HQ. 

They get to Nerd HQ and start with the questions. The first one seemed to go really well until the second question was asked. 

“Fuck, Marry, Kill,...I asked this during Stephen Amell's panel and he said he would kill Misha, Marry Jensen, and then said well you know what is left.” the fan said.

Jared answers him, “I would Marry Ruby, Kill Mark and fuck a Wendingo...cause I want to see what it is like to be with someone bigger than me.” 

The crowd laughs and he looks over at Jensen and he is not happy. If looks could kill Jared and that fan would be dead. Jared drops it and they go on to another question.

“Jensen does this thing that is funny.” The fan says.

The guys are confused by what is going on.

“We are doing a bit Jensen.” the fan says again.

“Oh, we're doing a bit?” Jensen asks and does the comedy elbows.

“Are you going to Jacket on, or Jacket off?” the fan asks.

He decides to go “jacket off” and has to ask Jared to help him.

“This doesn't happen often.” Jared says.

Jensen turns around and thanks him while giving him a lustful look that only he can see and he has to clear his throat when his mind starts to wander. 

The rest of the panel goes by without anymore hiccups and Jared thinks that Jensen has calmed down some. They take a picture with two fans that just announced they are going to be having a baby and Jared starts to relax some. 

Jared then has a solo HQ panel but wants his cast mates with him just in case. 

“I did bring a friend.” Jared says.

“A friend with benefits?” Zac asks.

“There are some benefits.” Jared says laughing.

He brings up Jensen and then Misha and Mark soon follow. 

All goes well during that panel and they get ready to go do interviews. Interview after interview they keep talking about the show and what is going to happen in season 12. During one of Jared's interviews Mark walks by and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He looks to his right and can see Jensen seething and he gives him a snooty smile and then goes back to his interview. 

After all the interviews and panels and they get back to their hotel and Jared notices that Jensen isn't talking to him and walking fast. Jensen opens the door and lets Jared walk in first. Jared walks in and after Jensen walks in he slams the door. Jared turns around quickly to see what happened.

“What is wrong with you Jen?” Jared asks.

“What's wrong, really?” Jensen asks angrily.

“You go around flirting with Misha and Mark and lord knows who else and what I am supposed to stand there and watch and not do a damn thing?” Jensen yells.

“You were doing the same thing Jensen, and don't you dare raise your voice at me!” Jared raises his voice.

“So Friday night was nothing right, I saw pictures of you all over Stephen, and again I am supposed to sit back and not do a damn thing?” Jensen growls.

“Well, I tried to get you to come to the party with me but no you wanted to hang out with Manns.” Jared yells.

“You leave Jason out of it, we were working on his album and not flirting.” Jensen says.

“And the whole Marry, fuck, kill question you answered, you want to marry Ruby and fuck a Wendingo, because you want to be with something bigger than you...really!” Jensen yells.

Jared starts to back away from Jensen after Jensen throws a lamp across the room.

“That was meant to be a joke Jen, you should know that.” Jared whispers.

“A JOKE, you always use Ruby as your go to answer and it pisses me off!” Jensen yells.

Jensen runs a hand through his hair, “How many times do I have to tell you that YOU ARE MINE!” 

Jensen rushes Jared and throws up against the wall and Jared swears he sees black in Jensen's eyes and there will be a hole left in the wall. Jensen grabs Jared by his collar and slams his lips on to Jared's. With his other hand he unbuttons and pulls the zipper down and then roughly shoves them down.

“YOU ARE MINE!” Jensen growls. 

He grabs Jared's cock and squeezes before roughly stroking his cock faster and faster. His lips go to Jared's neck and he bites down hard making Jared cry out. He then pulls Jared off the wall and slams him on the table and Jared feels it crack a bit before Jensen spits into his hand and rubs it on his cock. He lines his cock up against Jared's hole and slams into him making Jared cry out again.

“FUCK JEN!” Jared cries out.

Jensen pounds into him thrusting hard and fast. Jared wraps his legs around Jensen making him go inside deeper. The table cracks some more and then Jensen stops. Jared looks down and sees the animalistic look in Jensen's eyes. Jensen pulls out and reaches down and grabs Jared and tosses him onto the bed. He makes Jared turn around on his stomach and before Jared is ready Jensen is inside him again.

“FUCK!” Jared growls.

Jensen reaches down and grabs a handful of Jared's hair and pulls as he thrusts harder and faster inside Jared. Jensen is pounding harder and harder that the headboard is thumping against the wall. Somehow during the whole thing the bed collapses and they fall to the floor. 

Jensen pulls out of Jared again and hair first pulls him back over to the table and bends him over and smacks his ass before slamming into him again. Jared reaches up with both hands to grab the other end of the table. Jensen reaches around and grabs ahold of Jared's cock and starts stroking in rhythm of his thrusts. 

“MINE, MINE, MINE!” Jensen growls.

The sound of Jensen's voice sends shivers all over Jared's body and he can feel himself getting close. Jensen can feel that as well because he stops and squeezes Jared's cock as the table cracks again and then splits in half with Jared on top of it. Jensen picks Jared up and they end up on the dresser. Jensen again bends Jared over the dresser and continues to pound him harder and harder.

Jared goes to grab his cock but Jensen grabs his hand a holds it behind his back.

“NO, I want you to come untouched.” Jensen growls.

Jared moans and Jensen pounds harder and harder. Jensen again reaches for Jared's hair and pulls back and Jared loses it. He comes so hard he almost blacks out. After a few more thrusts Jensen follows calling out his own intense orgasm.

After a while they try to catch their breath and come down from their intense workout session they fall to the floor and Jared cuddles up to Jensen.

“Wow, maybe I should act like that more often.” Jared whispers.

“Are you trying to kill me Jay?” Jensen asks.

“No babe, and again you don't have to worry I am yours.” Jared says kissing on Jensen's neck.

“Good, I am glad you know that.” Jensen says stroking Jared's hair.

“I have always known that Jen, I just like making you jealous cause I know this is what happens.” Jared says nuzzling Jensen's neck.

“Yeah I have to admit this is my favorite part too.” Jensen says. 

They continue to lay there until they fall asleep in each others arms.

 

THE END


End file.
